Fairnapped
by Brandon Burns
Summary: When Clover and her cousin Normy go to the fair, they would not know? it, but a limo was waiting to get theme! read on.
1. Part One

Clover of the totally spies was forced to take her annoying cousin Normy to the fair, Clover who was driving her cousin in her new car said to him while still driving & trying not to loose it.

"Listen Normy, you better not get us in any trouble when we get there or I will so totally kill you, you little pest."

He said to her after chewing gum.

"Sure cuz, anything you say!

He then takes the gum out of his mouth and sticks it on the side of her car.

Clover then turns on her favorite music on her radio to jam out! but soon Normy turns it to his favorite rock station.

She says to him in a angry tone.

"Hey don't touch my radio station, brat!"

Normy sticks his tongue at her, Clover raises her right hand to his face and says.

"Oh, please!"

Meanwhile right behind her there was a huge black limo with the licence plate that said "Bad" was follwing her to the fair, Normy looks over his shoulder at it and says with a odd look.

"Hey cuz, I think that limo is follwing us?"

Thinking he was joking she told him.

"Yeah right!"

They were finally now at the fair Clover was sitting on a bench while Normy was riding the roller coaster the limo that was follwing theme earlier was in the parking lot there were hired men to kidnapp both Clover & Normy.

The main guy said to his partner.

"We'll wait right here after the fair is over and grabb theme."

His partner said.

"I would love to grab the hot looking babe she's fine!"

The main guy repiled.

"I know what you mean!"

Now both Clover & Normy were both riding on the ferris wheel while looking down to the crowd Clover looked over to parking lot area and saw the limo that Normy told her about earlier she then thought.

"Wait isn't that the limo that Normy was like talking about?"

While poor Normy could not spot it, because his turned green while riding the wheel, still in the limo they continued to wait for theme before he was about to smoke a cigar the partner of the duo said.

"Why do we have to capture theme anyway?"

He told him.

"Well the girl works for "whoop" she is one of the spies for the oranization  
she might find out the chip that were working on."

His partner said.

"Yeah what about the boy?"

He told him.

"We have to take him to, or he'll call the police dummy!"

His partner then said.

"Oh."

To be continued.


	2. Part Two

The fair was now over Clover and Normy were almost about to leave when Normy left his wallet by mistake  
he first looks around the fair and said to clover.

"Uh oh, hey Clover I think i've lost my wallet can you wait til I find it?"

She gets upset but she says.

"Hurry up squirt."

He now goes back into the fair's ground to try to find it, but what he wouldn't know that the two men were already in there waiting to catch him he actually does find it when he picks it up and puts it back into his pocket the duo both grabb him the main guy told him.

"Your coming with us kid!"

He shouted through his lungs.

"Let me go! Clover!"

The man said to his partner.

"You, get the girl idiot!"

He now runs to find Clover while holding on to Normy he then told him.

"Once we get your cousin you and her will come with us you little brat!"

Suddenly he then bites his arm he shouts.

"Ahhh!"

Normy quickly runs off to warn Clover, meanwhile she was getting annoyed she thought.

"I hate my cousin."

She was now going in to find him? but the other guy walked up to her and said.

"Hello beautiful come with me"

When grabbing her arm she then says while trying to let go.

"Hey don't touch me creep!"

Normy see's theme and shouts.

"Clover get away from him!"

She then punched him in his stomach and did a super kick on his face, but the other one hits Normy with a tranquiliser gun he falls down Clover trying to run for him shouting.

"Normy!"

He then hits her with it as well, and was also knocked out.

His partner gets up and helps him put Normy in the limo they droved away, but what they did not know was Clover had on a special gizmo that prvented her from being hit by a dart she gets up from the grown and had another special remote to track theme down after changing into her red suit she told herself.

"I must rescue Normy and totally kick there butts."

She then gets into her car with the devise to track theme down.

To be continued.


	3. Part Three

Clover then got into her car and was now following them with that device under their limo, since it was dark  
she then turns off her headlights so she wouldn't be seen she was now thinking.

"Who are these guys and what do they want with bratty Normy? he's such a pain I thought not  
even crooks would kidnapp him, but I guess I was totally wrong."

Suddenly, the limo turns to a dark brige inside the leader who says to his partner while still driving.

"by the way who is this kid we captured, and who was that hot teenage girl?"

He then said.

"she works for our boss's rival "Whoop" that hot girl was one of spies who works the company, he  
hates Whoop so munch that he will do anything to put them out of business."

Clover who was still following there limousine, got out her night vision goggles to see if Normy  
was still passed out she got a good glisp of his feet she then too off her goggles, and drove  
a little faster she says before putting her foot on the gas peddel.

"Time to call for some help like in a real big way!"

She then got out her cellphone to call her friends and fellow spies Sam & Alex, now talking on her phone.

"Sam? it's me Clover i've got a real big problem listen go get Alex and meet me in front of the gas staion  
on 6165 street, because two goons have kidnapp Normy! please hurry and get some of the weapons  
Jerry made for us."

Since Clover had a tracking device under there limo, she could take a moment to think of a plan  
while waiting on her friends Alex & Sam, even though she coulden't stand little Normy, she still  
had save him or else she'll be grounded for life.

Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
